Home Too You
by Angel Raye
Summary: A young visitor from the future arrives at Crystal Tokyo full of fear. Co-written with Wonderful Miracle (Dania)


Home to You  
By: Angel Raye and WonderfulMiracle  
  
If you haven't read Angel Raye's story Chelsea it would be a good idea to do so before reading this story.  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon. Angel Raye owns the Chibi Scouts with the exception of Rini.  
  
Future Crystal Tokyo...  
  
"VIOLET it's time to go" Daisy shouted as she pulled on her jacket  
"Mommy I don't wanna" Violet whined as she came out of her quarters  
"I know you don't like visiting your dad's aunt but it's tradition" Daisy stated  
"Plus you do like her chocolate chip cookies"   
"I guess but can't I at least take Rose with me?" Violet questioned  
"Not this time sweetie but next time I promise now let's go" Daisy said firmly as she led them out of their quarters  
  
"It's nice to see you both again" Lora greeted them   
"I look forward to seeing you Aunt Lora? " said in reply  
"Well come in there's cookies on the table and the juice is right next to them" Lora said  
"Thanks" Violet mumbled as she took her cookies and juice and went to the screened porch  
"Violet don't go outside without telling one of us" Daisy reminded her  
"I won't mommy" Violet sighed  
"She's growing up so fast" Lora commented  
"Don't I know" Daisy sighed.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Violet returned to the palace with her parents. She saw Lita in the palace living room with Raye and Amy. "Grandma," she squealed and ran over to her.  
"Hi Darling," Lita replied as she pulled Violet into her arms. "How was your visit?"  
"Boring," Violet whined.  
"Now Violet," Daisy chastised. "One afternoon of visiting Auntie Lora is not going to kill you." Violet pouted and snuggled down into Lita's arms.  
"Don't be so hard on her Daisy," Lita laughed. "I remember a certain child who acted like I was dragging her to the torture chamber whenever she had to visit a relative she did not like."  
"Mom," Daisy flushed in embarrassment. Violet watched the banter go on between her mother and grandmother. Because they were Sailor Scouts they both looked like they were still in their twenties. Violet knew that when she grow up the same thing would happen to her. Recently Chelsea had become Sailor Elysian Moon while Rose and Violet became Sailor Chibi Cosmic Pluto and Sailor Chibi Cosmic Jupiter. The rest of the children were too young to become Scouts yet.  
Chelsea and Rose came running in. "Come play with us Violet," called Chelsea.  
"Okay," giggled Violet and she followed them.  
  
Crystal Tokyo during the time of the Chibi Scouts...  
"This was so much fun Mom," Daisy cried as she and Lita returned to the palace. They had just spent the day at Lita's restaurant and Daisy got to help cook some.  
"I am glad you enjoyed yourself Sweetie," Lita gave her young daughter a hug. "I think I saw the other children outside playing. Why don't you join them?"  
"Okay," Daisy replied jubilantly and she ran out toward the palace yard. Lita fondly watched her go. At ten and a half Daisy was growing like a weed. Like her mother she was tall for her age. All of the Scouts had seen a glimpse of the future and Lita could not forget Violet, the child who would be her granddaughter one day. At the rate Daisy was growing it looked like that day was going to come faster than Lita would like. Smiling Lita headed toward her quarters.  
  
"What did you do to yourself Ariel," demanded Daisy when she saw a bandage on Ariel's arm.  
Ariel scowled, "I was playing with some of Mommy's medical equipment and cut my arm."  
"Ariel got a big spanking for that," Gloria laughed.  
"Oh shut up," snapped Ariel who was in a very foul mood. When Ariel had cut her arm she had screamed in pain. Amy had rushed in and had seen what had happened. After taking care of the injury Amy given Ariel a spanking. It had not been a pleasant afternoon.  
"Oh well I had fun," Daisy giggled.  
"That's good," Maggie replied.  
Annika suddenly perked up. "I am sensing an unknown presence," she stated.  
"Where," asked Faith.  
Annika put her hands in meditation position and concentrated. She frowned, "Right above us."  
"Above us," Gloria laughed. Then something landed on her head. She gave a groan. "Who are you," Daisy asked the small child sitting on top of Gloria.  
"My name is Violet. Where am I," asked the little girl in fright.  
"You are in Crystal Tokyo at the palace," Maggie replied. "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you."  
"I'm scared," Violet began to cry.  
"Come on," Maggie put her arm around the frightened child. "We'll take you to our Aunt Amy. She's the doctor here."  
  
"Amy what did you need to see me about," asked Lita as she walked into the office. "Is something wrong with Daisy?"  
"No Daisy is fine," Amy replied. "We just have a visitor from the future."  
"Chelsea again," asked Lita.  
Amy shook her head. "No otherwise I would have summoned Serenity," she stated. She led Lita into a small room. There was Violet sitting on the bed. When she saw Lita she jumped down.  
"Grandma," she cried and she burst into tears.   
Lita was startled. She reached down and picked the child up. She saw that it was indeed Violet, a couple of years older than the last time. "Violet what are you doing here?"  
"Something scared me Grandma," sobbed Violet. "So I came to the past like Chelsea did that time."  
"What scared you," Lita asked gently.  
"Can't tell you," sobbed Violet as she buried her head in Lita's shoulder. "Just let me stay here with you for a while Grandma."  
"Of course," Lita soothed. "But you mustn't call me Grandma. Daisy does not know who you really are and I don't want her to know yet."  
"What are we going to tell her," asked Violet.  
"We'll think of something," Amy replied. "In the meantime we have to let the others know."  
  
"Oh great another visitor from the future" Haruka groaned as she stared at Lita  
"Get off of it Haruka she is only a little child" Lita snapped  
"Yes but she really shouldn't be here" Setsuna reminded them all  
"I know but something must have scared her bad enough to come here and hope that you wouldn't send her back," Serenity said  
"I imagine we'll be seeing Chelsea soon with an explanation" Michiru stated  
"Probably but until then I really think we should all just go about our daily lives as if nothing has happened" Ami suggested  
"Sounds good to me and I will keep Violet with us since she knows me" Lita commented  
"Okay fine and everyone remember we cannot let her identity slip to any of the children" Serenity stated firmly as they rose to leave the meeting  
  
"Daisy I have asked Violet to stay with us till we can get this sorted out" Lita told Daisy that night after supper  
"MOM!" Daisy whined "I don't wanna share my room with her"  
"I'm sorry but Daisy it's for the best" Lita stated  
"Fine but I don't have to like it" Daisy snapped  
"All I ask is that you at least try and be nice to her please" Lita sighed  
"I guess I can at least be that. So where is she?" Daisy questioned  
"Right outside with your dad" Lita said.  
Ken came in with Violet. Lita could not believe how much the child looked like her. "Violet you will be sharing a room with your cousin," Lita told her.  
"Okay Aunt Lita," Violet softly replied. She had agreed to call her that, even though it was going to be hard. She was used to calling her grandma. Daisy just scowled. She was hoping to have Maggie over to spend the night this weekend. It did not look like this was going to happen.  
  
"How was Violet last night," asked Amy the next morning right before a meeting with the queen.  
"Unsettled," Lita replied. "The poor kid is scared out of her wits right now."  
"I wonder what happened to make her flee to the past like this," Mina mused. She had spent a good portion of the previous evening applying an ice pack to Gloria's head. Violet had given it a good bruise when she had landed on it.  
"How's Daisy handling it," Amy asked next.  
"She's a little on the jealous side," Lita admitted. "But I think she will come around. She's not the type who stays jealous for long."  
"I know if it was Brooke coming here Annika would be insanely jealous," Raye pointed out. She remembered when Chelsea had brought all of the future grandchildren for them to see. Raye had taken one look at the toddler who was to be her future granddaughter and just melted. She had picked the child up and Annika had been blazing with jealousy when she saw her.   
"Ariel wouldn't take it very well either," Amy muttered.  
"The important thing is that we make this child as comfortable as possible," Lita pointed out. "She knows all of us because apparently as grandparents we have a huge part in their lives. Violet is very scared right now. We have to help her out."  
"Agreed," said the others.  
  
Violet sat on the swing and watched the others playing. She missed home. But she could not go back yet. Violet was too scared.  
"Come play with us," Annika came running over. Violet gazed at the child who was to be one of her future aunts. "Just because you don't live here doesn't mean you can't play with us."  
"But I do live here," Violet thought to herself. "It's just in your future. I don't know Aunt... er... Annika."  
"Come on," Annika urged not noticing Violet's slip up. She took Violet's hand and pulled her toward the children.  
"She's really nice as a child too," Violet mused as she followed Annika to the group of children.  
  
Violet had fun playing with Annika, Gloria, Ariel and Madelyn but after a while she went to find Daisy. After all Daisy was her mother even if she did not know it yet. She found Daisy with Maggie under a tree talking. Violet ran up to them.  
"What do you want," demanded Daisy in a rude voice.  
"I just wanted to be with you," Violet stammered in reply.  
"Well I am busy now," Daisy snapped. "So get lost." Violet ran off in tears.  
"That wasn't very nice Daisy," Maggie pointed out. "After all she is away from her parents and she is very scared."  
"I know," Daisy sighed. "I'm just not used to sharing my parents with someone else."  
"You share them with me all the time," Maggie reminded her and Daisy felt a twinge of guilt.  
  
Violet ran crying up to Lita's quarters. She burst inside. Lita was tidying up the place and looked up when Violet came in. "What's the matter Darling," she asked as she picked the little girl up.  
"Mommy hates me," sobbed Violet.  
"No she doesn't," Lita assured her. "You have to remember that your mother is still a child here and does not know who you really are. She also is a bit on the jealous side right now." Lita sat down on the couch and placed the little girl on her lap. She made a private note in her mind to have a long talk with Daisy when she got in.  
  
"So have I made myself clear," Lita sternly asked Daisy later on.  
"Yes Ma'am," Daisy replied. "I didn't mean to upset her. I'm sorry I did."  
"You need to tell her that," Lita pointed out. "I know all this is difficult right now Sweetie but I promise everything will work out."  
"I know Mom," Daisy replied. She gave Lita a hug and said, "I'll go and tell Violet I'm sorry."  
"Good girl," Lita hugged her daughter back.  
  
"Violet you got a sec?" Daisy asked as she entered their shared room  
"Of course...Daisy" Violet stammered  
"I came to say I'm sorry about this afternoon I didn't mean to be so rude" Daisy stated  
"It's okay and I didn't mean to interrupt you and your friend Maggie" Violet offered  
"I should have never snapped at you like that but next time if we are alone that means we want to be alone," Daisy said  
"Okay I'll remember that and thanks Daisy" Violet said  
"You're welcome" Daisy sighed.  
  
Violet moaned as she tossed around in her sleep. Her dreams were plagued with scary images. She could not get rid of them. Overwhelming fear filled her. "Where's Mommy," she sobbed. "Where's Daddy and Grandma?"   
Violet sat up in bed and screamed, "MOMMY!"  
Daisy jolted out of a deep sleep. "Violet," she murmured and she got out of bed. "Are you okay?"  
"Mommy," Violet screamed again as she clutched Daisy.  
"It's okay Violet," Daisy replied as she put a comforting arm around the little girl.  
Lita burst into the room. Violet was still screaming. Daisy saw her mother and stepped aside. Lita sat down on the bed and pulled the frightened child into her arms. "It's okay Violet," she soothed. "You're are going to be okay." Violet clung to Lita and wailed. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" Violet nodded her head.   
Daisy felt a twinge of jealousy but then asked, "Mom can I come too?"  
"Of course," Lita stood up with Violet in her arms. She held out a hand for Daisy to take. Together the three of them headed toward Lita and Ken's room.  
  
Lita gazed at the two little girls sleeping beside her. Daisy slept between her parents and Violet slept on Lita's other side. "This is probably one of the few times I'll get to have both my daughter and granddaughter like this," Lita thought with a smile. She gazed at Violet with a worried look on her face. "What is going on with you little one," she thought. "What has you so frightened that you can't talk about it?" Lita made a private note in her mind to schedule Violet to talk with Amy tomorrow.  
  
"Hello Violet" Amy greeted as Lita and Violet entered her office  
"Hi" Violet said shyly  
"I think today it would be better if I stayed" Lita offered  
"I agree since Violet seems the most comfortable when you're around" Amy said  
"Thanks" Lita smiled  
"Violet do you like it here?" Amy questioned  
"Uh huh" Violet whispered  
"Do you miss your home?" Amy asked  
"Yes" Violet whimpered  
"What made you run away from home?" Amy asked  
"NO!" Violet exclaimed, "I can't tell"  
"Violet it's okay I promise nothing will hurt you" Amy soothed  
"No don't make me," Violet cried  
"Sweetie we don't want to make you do something you don't wanna do but we are here to help" Lita told her  
"Grand...oops Aunt Lita can we go" Violet whimpered  
"Okay" Lita sighed  
"Why don't you bring her back by later in the week" Amy offered  
"Okay hopefully she will have calmed down a little" Lita sighed carrying Violet out of the room.  
  
Violet sat sadly outside on the swing. She was missing her home more and more. How she wanted to be with her mother right now. But she had to stay here for right now. A tear began to trickle down her face.  
"Are you all right Violet," asked a voice. Violet looked up and saw Ariel standing in front of her.  
"I'm fine," Violet replied as she wiped her eyes with her fist.  
"No you're not," Ariel pointed out. "You're crying."  
"I miss my mommy," sobbed Violet. "I want to go home."  
Ariel understood. Whenever she was away from Amy she missed her dreadfully. Ariel wondered where Violet came from. She held out her hand. "Come on," she said. "Let's go find Aunt Lita or Mommy." Violet took her hand and walked off with her.  
Nearby Daisy and Maggie were watching. "She must be lonely," Maggie observed. Daisy didn't say anything. She just kept on watching with a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
Lita hurried to Amy's office. She had just received a call that Violet was there. What was going on with this child?  
She got there and saw Violet sitting on Amy's lap with Amy trying to comfort her. When Lita came in Violet immediately reached out for her. Lita picked her up. "What's wrong Violet?"  
Violet only shook her head and continued to sob. Amy just shrugged her shoulders. "I could not find anything out either," Amy informed her. "Ariel brought her here and I tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't."  
"She hasn't revealed anything to me either," Lita sighed. She looked at Violet. "Come on Sweetie. We'll go back to my quarters now."  
Amy grabbed Lita's arm. "If you find out anything please let me know," she whispered and Lita nodded her head.  
  
"What's wrong Violet," asked Daisy a few minutes later. Violet was sitting on Lita's lap just sobbing.  
"I miss my mommy," choked Violet.   
"I have something that might help you," Daisy ran into her bedroom. Lita wondered what Daisy was doing.   
Daisy returned a few minutes later with a stuffed horse in her hands. "This is my favorite stuffed animal, Brownie," she explained. "He always keep me company when I am sad. You can borrow him while you are here."  
"Thank you," Violet took the horse from Daisy. Lita smiled at her daughter feeling very proud of her.  
  
"Aunt Setsuna can I ask you something?" Violet questioned  
"Sure little one what can I do for you" Setsuna replied  
"Can you have Cosmic Pluto ... oh never mind" Violet sighed  
"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked worriedly  
"I just miss mommy but I can't go back yet and if I tell her where I am she'll drag me home" Violet replied  
"They really are worried about you" Setsuna commented  
"I know but I just can't go yet" Violet cried as she flung her arms around Setsuna's legs  
"Oh little one" Setsuna murmured softly as she picked Violet up and carried her back to Lita's quarters  
  
Meanwhile in the future...  
  
"We have GOT to go get her" Daisy stated firmly  
"If we all showed up back in the past it would scare her even worse" Setsuna stated  
"Yes but she has got to be terrified" Daisy replied  
"I know but she is in good hands" Lita reminded her  
"I know mom but she is just a little girl" Daisy sighed  
"Well why don't I go back and get her" Chelsea offered  
"Chelsea you've been back before and I would imagine you are the best choice" Cosmic Pluto agreed while holding Rose  
"If Rose hadn't told us that Violet had left then I don't know how long she would have been gone without us knowing," Daisy cried worriedly  
"I just wanted to help" Rose sobbed from her mother's arms  
"I know sweetie and Chelsea will go and get your best friend right away," Cosmic Pluto said comforting her daughter  
"Be careful Chelsea" Rini reminded her  
"I will mom and tell dad I love him" Chelsea stated as she walked off toward the gates of time.  
  
Crystal Tokyo during the time of the Chibi Scouts...  
  
"So you have not been able to find out who Violet is and why she is here," Maggie asked the next day.  
"No I haven't," Daisy muttered. "I use to think Annika cried all the time but now I am not sure. Violet is doing a lot of crying."  
"She's scared and she is away from her parents," Maggie pointed out.  
"I suppose you are right," Daisy sighed. She and Maggie continued to walk toward home.   
"HEY GIRLS," Gloria and Annika dashed over to them.  
"What are you two up too," asked Maggie.  
"Nothing," Annika muttered. "Gloria just wants to play another prank."  
"So what else is new," grumbled Daisy.  
Suddenly a bright light appeared in the sky. Something crashed down on top of Gloria knocking her to the ground.  
"Ouch," she wailed. "Who is on top of me?"  
"Chelsea," Maggie exclaimed.  
"Oops sorry," Chelsea called down to Gloria and she hopped off. Gloria rubbed her head and got up.  
"What a week this has been," she moaned as Annika patted her on the shoulder.  
"You look older than last time," Daisy pointed out.  
"Two years have passed for me," Chelsea replied. "I'm seven now."  
"Why are you here," asked Maggie.  
"I have a question first," Chelsea stated. "Is Violet here?"  
  
"Oh no," gasped Violet.  
"What's wrong," asked Ariel as she and Madelyn looked up from the game they were playing.  
"Chelsea's here," Violet wailed.  
"So," Madelyn asked. Violet didn't say anything. She just took off.  
  
"Now that all of Scouts are here let's see what Chelsea has to say," Serenity stated as she sat down by Endymion.  
"Remember Chelsea we don't want our children or our husbands know of their futures," Raye reminded her. "So what is said here does not leave the room.  
"I know," Chelsea replied. She began her tale.  
  
[Flashback]  
Once Violet had returned from her aunt's house, she had gone to play with Chelsea and Rose. They had spent sometime out in the palace garden and then decided to go to the park. On the way over they heard a scream. "Let's go," Chelsea called and the three little girls headed toward the source. When they got there they saw a youma attacking some people. The three girls whipped out their transformation pens.  
"MOON ELYSIAN POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"   
The youma laughed as it continued attacking people. "Hold it right there," a child's voice shouted. The youma looked up and saw three little girls in Scout uniforms. "How dare you attack innocent people. I am Sailor Elysian Moon."  
"And I am Sailor Chibi Cosmic Jupiter!"  
"And Sailor Chibi Cosmic Pluto!"  
"And in the name of the moon we will punish you," shouted all three girls. The youma just laughed and threw an attack out to the little scouts. Chibi Cosmic Pluto powered up.  
"TIME RIPPLE BLASTER!"  
The youma dodged the attack so Chibi Cosmic Jupiter powered up.  
"RAGE OF THUNDER!"   
This time the youma did not dodge and got hit. It only made him angrier. He threw a blast of energy down and knocked down Elysian Moon and Cosmic Chibi Pluto. In a rage Chibi Cosmic Jupiter flew out toward the youma. He brushed her aside. Chibi Cosmic Jupiter sat up in a daze and watched as the youma picked up a frightened man. Chibi Cosmic Jupiter tried to get up to help but the youma knocked her down again. She watched in horror as the youma used his superior strength and killed the man. She tried to scream but fear overcame her. Filled with shame that she could not help this man, Chibi Cosmic Jupiter began to cry.  
"ELYSIAN DREAMS OF LOVE!"   
Sailor Elysian Moon's attack finished off the youma but all Chibi Cosmic Jupiter could do was cry.  
A few days later Violet told Rose what had happened. She was filled with fear and shame. Knowing that she could not face anyone if they found out what was happening Violet decided to flee to the past.  
  
[End Flashback]  
"Poor baby," gasped Lita. "To see that happen and feeling responsible for it. She must be traumatized."  
"Now we know," Amy pointed out.  
"I need to bring her back," Chelsea replied. "But I will need your help. Aunt Daisy and Grandma both told me that I have to convince her to come back to the future with me."  
"We'll do what we can," Setsuna replied.  
"Mommy," Ariel burst into the room.  
"Ariel Mia Mizuno you know you are not to come bursting in here during a meeting,' Amy stated sternly.  
"I'm sorry Mommy but Violet has run away," Ariel cried.  
  
"She has done WHAT?" Chelsea shouted as she looked around the room.  
"Hi Chelsea," Ariel whispered.  
"Sorry Ariel didn't mean to scare you but I am worried about Violet also," Chelsea said.  
"It's okay you're just worried," Ami reminded her as she picked up Ariel.  
"We need to get a search party together," Serenity commanded.  
"Chelsea, the other Chibi scouts, and I will check the whole entire palace," Rini offered.  
"Okay then the adults will check outside and Setsuna can check the gates of time," Endymion suggested.  
"Great and if anyone finds her use their communicator," Lita stated.  
"Okay and we should meet back here in an hour and a half" Rini suggested.  
"Alright everyone lets go," Lita said as they headed off toward their destinations.  
  
Violet did not know where she was running too. She could not believe Chelsea came back for her. "I know I must be in big trouble," she choked to herself. "I can't go back now." She continued running until she got to the park. Violet sat down on a bench to take a breath. She was so tired. She began to think about her mother. "Oh Mommy I am so sorry," she whispered.   
A rumble in the sky got her attention. Violet looked up and saw it was beginning to storm. Storms did not scare her since she was a Sailor Scout of thunder but she also knew she needed to find shelter. Violet spotted some shelter and ran over to it. Rain had already begun to come down pretty hard so Violet got wet going over there. She sat down and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm.  
  
"Well she's not in the palace," Rini muttered as she and Chelsea finished checking the pool.  
"Why must you state the obvious," grumbled Chelsea.  
"I see your manners still need work," Rini pointed out.  
"I was told I take after my mother," Chelsea replied and Rini blushed a bright pink.   
"You do."  
"I just have to bring Violet back with me," Chelsea moaned. "I promised I would."  
"We'll find her," Rini knelt down and hugged the child.  
"I hope so," Chelsea sighed.  
  
"I can't believe all the trouble this brat has caused," Daisy growled.  
"What trouble," Maggie asked.  
"She hogs my parents and now she runs away," Daisy replied. "And we have to go and look for her."  
"Daisy you know she misses her mommy," Maggie pointed out.  
"I know but does she have to run away," cried Daisy. "Now all Mom will do is take care of her when she gets back."  
Maggie looked at her best friend. She knew Daisy must have been feeling jealous right now. "You know your mom loves you," she pointed out. "But she is also a nice person. You share her with me all the time."  
Daisy listened to her best friend. She heard the wisdom in Maggie's words and knew deep down inside she was right.  
  
"When we find her I want you to work with her Amy," Lita stated as she and Amy headed toward the park. "Obviously she needs to talk to someone about this and I think you are the best one for this."  
"You can count on me," Amy replied. She shivered and wrapped her jacket around her. The rain was coming down hard. "I just hope we find her before she gets sick."  
"I see someone under that shelter over there," Lita called. She and Amy ran over and saw it was Violet shivering violently. Lita grabbed the child and hugged her. "Oh thank god you are all right."  
Violet did not answer. She just limply sat in Lita's arms. Amy placed a hand on her forehead. "She is burning with a fever. We had better get her back to the palace."   
"Right," Lita replied and carrying the little girl in her arms headed toward the palace.  
  
"Well she definitely has a cold," Amy concluded after getting Violet dry and comfy.  
"I know she must be miserable and to top it off she is away from home," Lita sighed.  
"True but with you here she will be at least comfortable," Amy said handing Lita some medicine.  
"When do you need to see her again?" Lita asked.  
"I will stop by tomorrow afternoon and make sure she takes all her medicine," Amy reminded her.  
"I will and thanks again Amy," Lita said as she walked Amy out the door.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay here," Chelsea said as she joined Rini in their shared room.  
"You're welcome, I just couldn't see you staying anywhere else," Rini sighed hugging her daughter.  
"I just wish Violet hadn't run away and then I could have gone back with her tonight," Chelsea stated.  
"We'll things work out like that sometimes but Aunt Amy feels it best she stay here at least a few more days," Rini reminded her.  
"I know and I won't press her but a lot of people miss her at home," Chelsea said.  
"I would imagine so but it's time we went to sleep," Rini yawned.  
"Goodnight mom," Chelsea whispered as she snuggled close.  
"Goodnight Chelsea," Rini replied.  
  
"How is she feeling," Amy asked Lita the next day.  
"She had a very rough night," Lita replied. "Her fever went way up and she had nightmares."  
"I think its time I talk with her again," Amy sighed. "Have you told her that we know what happened yet?"  
"No," Lita led Amy toward Daisy's room. "I would rather do that with you here."  
"Understood," Amy replied. They walked into Daisy's room. Violet was sitting up in bed watching a small television Lita had put in for her. "Hello Violet," Amy sat down on the bed beside her.  
"Hi," Violet whispered and then she gave a loud cough. Amy put a hand on her forehead and determined she still had a fever.  
"How are you feeling," Amy asked next.  
"Yucky," Violet replied.  
"I see," Amy murmured. "Well next time it starts raining you should come inside."  
"Yes Ma'am," Violet whispered.  
Amy reached over and took Violet's small hand into hers. "Violet," she began gently. "We know why you are here."  
"Chelsea told you," Violet's large eyes filled with tears. "I didn't want anyone to find out."  
"Why not," Amy asked as she pulled the child into her arms.  
"I just don't," Violet sobbed. Amy motioned Lita to come over. Lita sat down and took Violet into her arms. Violet clung to her grandmother and cried.  
"Do you blame yourself for that person's death," Amy gently asked.  
'Yes," Violet choked. "I tried to save him but I couldn't."  
"Sweetie it's not your fault," Lita assured the child.  
"Yes it is," Violet screamed. "And that is why I can't go back home because I am not a good scout."  
"Everyone misses you," Amy told her. Violet did not listen. Amy decided the session was over for the day. She had another appointment in a few minutes anyway.  
  
"I can't believe it," Gloria groaned. "Two visitors from the future and they both land on my head."  
"Mama said you need some sense knocked into anyway," Annika giggled.  
"Very funny," Gloria glared at her best friend.  
"I'm glad they are here," Annika declared.  
"Why," asked Gloria.  
"Because Aunt Amy has been to busy and I bet she has forgotten that we have a session today," Annika replied.  
"Not on your life missy," Raye came up behind her.  
"Hi Mama," Annika turned on her innocent eyes.  
"Let's go Aunt Amy is waiting," Raye put an arm around her daughter and led her away.  
"Nuts," Annika muttered as she went with Raye.  
"That's what you get for teasing me," Gloria snickered.   
Then a ball bounced on her head.  
"Sorry," Faith called.  
  
"Well look at who I see" Chelsea said as she entered the room Daisy and Violet shared  
"Hi Chelsea" Violet whined as she hid under the covers  
"Aunt Amy told me I couldn't take you back just yet so you don't need to worry about that" Chelsea told her  
"That's good but I don't ever wanna go back," Violet cried  
"Everyone misses you especially Rose" Chelsea reminded her  
"I miss them all too but I just can't face them after what happened" Violet sighed  
"Things like that happen to everyone Violet even me" Chelsea said  
"I don't believe you" Violet replied as she started to cough  
"Well maybe once you are feeling better we can discuss this more" Chelsea sighed as she walked out the door  
  
"No luck?" Rini asked as Chelsea walked back into their shared room  
"None at all but I guess this cold has made her clam up" Chelsea sighed  
"Just give her time," Rini said as she walked over to Chelsea  
"I'm just worried that she won't wanna return home," Chelsea cried  
"I know she will once she realizes she is truly missed and that this problem can be solved" Rini assured her as she gave her a hug  
"Thanks Mom" Chelsea whispered.  
  
"How are you feeling little one," asked Lita as she came in carrying a tray with soup and juice on it.  
"Yucky," was all Violet could say before another coughing fit started.   
Lita poured some medicine for Violet. "Down the hatch," she commanded and Violet took the medicine. "Try to eat something now." Violet began to eat the soup.  
"Just like Mommy's," Violet whispered.  
"Well who do you think taught her," asked Lita with a smile.  
"You Grandma," asked Violet and Lita nodded.  
"Were you happy to see Chelsea," Lita asked.  
"I guess but I don't want to go back," Violet replied.  
"You don't want to go back at all," Lita inquired.  
"I do want to go back," Violet sighed. "But I can't."  
"Why not," asked Lita.  
"Cause of what happened," Violet sniffed. "No one will like me anymore."  
"That is not true," Lita cried. "Everyone loves you. If they didn't love you they would not have sent Chelsea back to come get you."  
"I don't believe it," Violet muttered.  
Lita sighed and brushed a lock of hair out of Violet's face. "Believe it," she urged. "Aunt Amy is going to come by and talk with you later. I want you to listen to her. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Violet replied.  
  
"Hi Amy thanks for coming by" Lita greeted her at the door  
"Hi Violet what a pretty picture you are coloring" Amy said as she sat next to Violet on the floor  
"Thank you" Violet whispered never looking up from her work  
"Violet you know every sailor scout goes through times like you have" Amy reminded her  
"Really?" Violet questioned still not looking up from her picture  
"Really. Things happen that we can't control and you should never blame yourself for that" Amy assured her  
"Mommy always said that she and the cosmic scouts talked after things like this would happen" Violet stated  
"Maybe you, Chelsea, and Rose should do just that" Amy suggested  
"I guess it might not hurt" Violet sighed  
"I know my future shelf, your mom, and your grandmother will be more than willing to help" Amy said  
"Okay I guess I could try that" Violet replied  
"Good girl" Lita smiled as she brought in some drinks  
  
"Her mom's a cosmic scout" Daisy muttered as she stood outside her door  
"Daisy are you okay?" Maggie questioned  
"Sure just lost in space" Daisy giggled  
"Okay well I will talk to you tomorrow," Maggie said as she raced off toward home  
"I'm home" Daisy called out as she entered her quarters  
"I was just leaving" Amy stated as she walked out the door  
"Come see the picture I made you" Violet called out from the floor  
"I'll go get another glass of juice" Lita offered  
"That is a very pretty picture Violet" Daisy commented   
"Thank you I made it for you to remember me once I go home" Violet sighed  
"I will always remember you" Daisy said giving Violet a hug  
"What a sweet picture" Lita whispered from the doorway.  
  
"Hi Violet," Chelsea came into the room.  
"Hi," Violet replied. "Are you here to try and get me to come home?"  
"Yes," Chelsea replied. "You need to come back. Everyone misses you."  
"You can save your speech," Violet muttered. "I've already made up my mind."  
"Violet please," Chelsea pleaded.  
"I'm coming home," Violet interrupted. "Aunt Amy helped me to see that I need to go home and talk to everyone."  
"I'm glad," Chelsea gave Violet a hug. "We'll tell the Scouts tonight."  
Violet nodded her head in agreement.  
  
That night at dinner Violet timidly walked up to Lita, Serenity and the other Scouts. Chelsea was with her. "I've decided to go back home," she whispered.  
"I'm glad to hear that," Serenity replied. "You need to be with your parents."  
"I'm proud of you," Amy pulled the little girl in her arms. "Just remember I'll be waiting in the future to help you through all of this."  
"I know," Violet whispered. "And I'll listen to you."  
Violet turned to Lita. Lita smiled and held out her arms. Violet ran into them. "I am going to miss you," Lita said. "But you do need to go back to your parents. I still have my own little girl to raise."  
"I know," Violet choked. "I promise I'll tell everything when I get home."  
"I am just glad I have gotten to know you a little now," Lita smiled as she held the little girl.  
  
"I'll miss you" Daisy said as she and Rini escorted Violet and Chelsea to the gates of time  
"I'll miss you too but you have that picture to remember me by" Violet reminded her  
"I wish you could stay longer" Daisy commented  
"I do to but everyone misses me" Violet stated glancing at Chelsea  
"She'll see you again someday" Chelsea promised  
"That would be a nice surprise," Daisy said as she hugged Violet  
"Tell Helios I said hello" Chelsea whispered as she hugged Rini  
"I will and you take care" Rini replied  
"BYE!" Violet and Chelsea shouted as they disappeared  
  
The future  
  
"VIOLET" Daisy shouted as Violet and Chelsea reappeared  
"Mommy!" Violet exclaimed as she raced into her mother's waiting arms  
"It's good to have you home" Daisy commented as she held Violet close  
"I missed you and Grandma" Violet whimpered  
"I know you did and someone else missed you too," Daisy said putting Violet down  
"Violet," Rose said coming out of the shadows  
"Oh Rosy I missed you too" Violet said giving her best friend a hug.  
  
"Remember you have a session with Aunt Amy tomorrow," Daisy told her daughter. "I want you to talk about this."  
"I know Mommy," Violet replied. "Chelsea and Rose want to talk with me now."  
"Very well," Daisy replied. "Grandma will be here later on to tuck you in."  
"Hurrah," Daisy squealed in delight. She always loved it when Lita tucked her in at night.  
  
"So from now on when we have a problem we will tell one of the Cosmic Scouts," Chelsea asked.  
"Yes," Violet and Rose agreed.  
"Why did you tell me to come," asked Marina, Ariel's daughter. "I am not a Scout yet."  
"You will be soon," Chelsea replied. "You are the next one to turn six."  
"So you will be a Scout soon," Rose pointed out.  
"I am glad you girls are making this decision," Amy told them. "You are all so young and still need adult guidance."  
"How long do we have to have meetings with adults around Aunt Amy," Chelsea asked.  
"Until you are old enough," Amy replied. "The leader here is only seven and needs guidance herself."  
"Grandma when do I become a Sailor Scout," asked Marina.  
"When you turn six," Amy picked up her granddaughter. "Now I want all of you to promise that next time something scares you then you will tell someone. No fleeing to the past."  
"We promise," all the girls said.  
"Tomorrow Aunt Raye will sit in on your meeting," Amy told them.  
  
"I am so glad you are back," Lita told Violet as she tucked her in. "I missed you, especially during the day when all my friends were taking care of their grandchildren."  
"I missed you too," Violet replied. "But I was glad to be with you in the past. You still look the same."  
"Thank goodness," laughed Lita. She kissed Violet on the cheek. "Goodnight and I love you."  
"I love you too Grandma," Violet replied as she settled down to sleep.   



End file.
